marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America Super Soldier
Captain America Super Soldier July 18, 2018 Directed by Shane Black Cast- Sam Worthington as Steve Rogers/Captain America- A canidate for the Super Soldier program Olivia Wilde as Peggy Carter- Steve`s crush who works in the Lab that turned him into a super soldier. Adam Levine as Howard Stark- Tony`s father who in 1942 made the super Soldier program Josh Brolin as John Schmit/Red Skull- A nazi who wants to kill Captain America Bradd Pitt as general Chester Williams- a general who declines Steve Rogers because he was scrawny now with the help of the super Soldier serum he was hired. Josh Hutcherson as James Barnes/ Bucky- Steve`s young sidekick who gets killed at in the end. George Clooney as Nick Fury- The person who unfroze Captain America in the year 2018. Ryan Kwanten as Baron Zemo- a member of Hydra. Plot The film starts at a christmas party in 1940. 29 year old Steve Rogers and his older brother are walking and they get attacked by thugs. Present day 1942. Steve tries applying to the army but he was weak and scrawny. James Barnes introduces himself and Steve asks General Chester Williams could he somehow join the army. Gen Chester gives Steve a card and it says Howard Stark`s Stark Enterprises Super Soldier program. Shift to the Hydra base . John Schmit looks on a computer screen and asks where was Zemo. Baron comes in and tells him i was already here but it`s time to pay Howard Stark a visit. Steve is doing jumping jacks when Peggy Carter calls him saying that he is needed at Stark Enterprises. Steve arives 10 minutes later, he then asks will the procedure work. Howard Stark puts Steve inside a machine and injects something called the Super Soldier serum. The machine buzzes and dings, and Steve comes out muscular. Steve asks to get a punching bag and he breaks it with one hit. Howard is amazed and brings out a shield made of vibranium. Steve takes the shield and Jane winks at him. Steve asks him is that all he needs to become a Super Soldier? Howard tells him that he needs a paitriotic approach for the public. James Barnes is getting into a fight with a bully and Steve ith a blue red and white outfit arives and helps him. Baron is on top of a building and is telling Johann Schmit aka Red Skull about the new informaition and Red Skull hires an attack on Howard Starks labatory. Red Skull kills some of the workers and his Hydra team breaks in the door. Howard Stark gets his new gun and tells them that he will kill them if they come any closer. Red Skull takes the Super Soldier Serum and injects it inside himself. Red Skull drops it and tells Howard that his Captain America will be dead. Steve is looking at a old picture of his brother and Peggy comes in and told him the army wants to recruit you as their saviour. Steve agrees and dons his costume. Red Skull is making a cosmic cube and Baron Zemo comes in and tells Red Skull that Cap will fall. Captain America arrives and all of the people begin asking him questions. Out of no where shots are fired and people start running. Captain America gets on his motorcycle and trys to find who fired the bullet. Red Skull kills another scientist and Captain America`s shield hit Red Skull. Captain America tells the army to fight off the attack while he goes after Baron Zemo. General Williams then orders his millitary to attack Hydra. Bucky is fighting some Hydra men and Captain America hits them ith his shield and Bucky says he wants to be Cap`s sidekick. Captain America pats him on the back and says we will talk about it. Bucky then dons a patriotic uniform and Captain America says you are hired but you need to learn how to fight first. As months go by Bucky becomes Steve`s sidekick and Steve is shown without his hedlmet and Peggy Carter walks in and asks if he would like to have dinner with her. Shifting to the Hydra Base, Red Skull is planning an attack. Back to Steve and Peggy arriving to a reusturant and people begin to recognize him as Captain America. Steve then receives a message from Howard Stark that Red Skull has some weird device. Steve kisses Peggy and runs out of the Reusturant. Shift to Red Skull`s hideout in the middle of the ocean where his henchmen are stashing his cosmic cube in a vault. Captain America and Bucky arrive at the scene and attacks the guards. Captain America throws his shield and it bounces back to him. Bucky jumps in the air and roundhouse kicks a guy. Captain America tells Bucky to be careful but he gets knocked in the back and falls off the plane. Captain America screams and is attacked by Red Skull behind him. Cap hits him with his shield and asks him where is the cosmic cube? Captain America jumps and punches him in the stomach and uses hs shield to knock Red Skull off his feet. Red Skull takes out a bomb and tells Captain America even though he will die Hydra will not die with it and presses the trigger causing a big explosion. The force of the explosion knocks Captain America to the icy water. As a bunch of scenes are shown of Howard Stark saying that he was the best hero in the world. Another scene shows Captain America`s statue. 69 years later in the year 2018 an iceburg with a shield is seen by scientists and Nick Fury. The End Post Credits Scene Clint Barton walks in the room Steve is in and looks at Nick Fury and tells him that The Avengers is a go. Category:Captain America Trillogy Category:Roemello`s ( Bat24) Marvel movies Cinamatic Universe